Amanda Brotzman
Amanda Brotzman is a character in Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. She's a free spirit but a bit of a recluse and doesn't get out much. She is Todd's kid sister whom he feels responsible for: she suffers from the disease pararibulitis, which runs in the family, and Todd pays for her treatment. Biography Early life Amanda Brotzman was born on October 23, 1993 (according to her Most Wanted profile). Amanda Brotzman has an older brother, Todd Brotzman. Their aunt Esther had Pararibulitis, which ran in the family for five generations. Amanda visited Todd once when he was supposedly inflicted with the disease. While out at a concert, a concert goer grabs Amanda's butt and when she retaliates, the man's girlfriend joins in and they throw beer at her. Hearing the commotion, Todd punches the man and he and Amanda are able to get away. She apologizes about having ruined Todd's one night out (he has said that stays indoors due to the disease) so to make her feel better, he grabs a cup of beer and pours it on himself. Fix Everything Amanda developed active pararibulitis, and spent five yearsDirk Gently Recap As Told By Dirk on YouTube, "I spent the last five years of my life trapped by a disease callled pararibulitis." stricken down by the disease. Her life was put on hold and confined to the isolation of the house, living as a shut-in, financially supported by her brother Todd. Todd was her hope of getting better, as he had supposedly had the disease before, but become healthy after she had developed it. Season 1 (A Completely Lost Dog) Home Bound At the start of the series, Amanda is too scared to leave her home for long periods of time due to her disease. She lives on her own, in a house about one hour away from the Ridgely. During a visit from Todd and Dirk Gently, she suffers from an attack where she sees her drumstick as knives. Dirk muses that it shouldn't matter if she leaves the house or not has the disease is inside her regardless. Horizons Meeting the Rowdy 3 While taking a smoke break, Amanda notices that the Rowdy 3 are following her in their van. She throws a cement block and the van demanding to know what they want before having to retreat back inside her home due to a pararibulitis flare. Upon returning to her living room she discovers that the Rowdy 3 had returned the block through her window with a note saying "Hi". Intrigued by their presence, she opens up her garage door and drums aggressively at the van before flipping it off. Lost & Found Leaving the House Following Dirk's advice to exit her house more often, she takes a trip to the town's grocery store. Inside, she suffers from a hallucination that she is being burned alive. She calls Todd for help but soon collapses on the ground outside of the store, gaining the attention of two men who ridicule and video tape her. The Rowdy 3, having followed her, come to her aide and break the men's phone before sucking energy from her and returning her to her house with her groceries. Todd arrives soon after to move her to his apartment for her safety. After moving to Todd's apartment, she recognizes the map that Dirk and Farah are holding to be a power grid. Rogue Wall Enthusiasts Helping Dirk Gently Noticing Todd's attraction to Farah, she encourages him to accompany Dirk and Farah on their trip to follow the power grid map. While alone at Todd's apartment, Agent Weedle arrives looking for Todd and decides to wait outside the door until he arrives. Amanda calls Farah for advice and after hearing about the strange behavior Weedle is exhibiting, she decides to return to the apartment. Before Farah gets back, Weedle realizes the door to the apartment is broken and confronts Amanda. Farah returns and is able to scare him back to his car, a feat with impresses Amanda. While waiting for Weedle to leave, Amanda and Farah begin to smell smoke coming from the street vents and follow the sounds of Dirk and Todd's screams to a wall inside the Ridgley. When Dirk explains the mysterious screens they found inside the building, Amanda recognizes them as something from her previous vision and is able to bring up a map. Watkin Meeting the Rowdy 3 Since the Rowdy 3 have been following her for days, Amanda decides to enter the van. Inside, she meets the four members: Martin, Gripps, Vogle, and Cross. She learns that they only follow Dirk because they enjoy sucking the energy from him when he is distressed. They also say that they like to follow Amanda because her Pararibulitis flares are like a buffet. When the Rowdy 3 stop to vandalize a police car, she joins in until she suffers a hallucination of nails puncturing her hands. Cross approaches her and sucks energy from her hands, saying that she'll never have to worry about her disease again. While the five of them are hanging out in a lot, they are approached by Scott Riggins and Hugo Friedkin who are looking to bring in Project Incubus. When Riggins is unable to persuade the Rowdy 3 to come willingly, Friedkin threatens Amanda at gunpoint forcing the Rowdy 3 to leave for her safety. Very Erectus Learning Todd's Betrayal Amanda returns to Todd's apartment and he comes clean and admits to never having Pararibulitis. Remembering all the times he lashed out at their parents and at her about his supposed disease, Amanda becomes extremely upset and locks herself in the bathroom. As Todd sits outside the door, Amanda declares that she doesn't know who he is, as he is definitely not her brother. She begins having an attack in which she feels like she is drowning and is eventually carried out of the apartment by Estevez who had arrived searching for answers. When the two bring Amanda outside, The Rowdy 3 show up and suck energy from her before she decides to leave with them to distance herself from her brother. A New Life While traveling with the Rowdy 3, the four members begin to sense that something has gone wrong. Amanda drives them to the Spring Mansion and the Rowdy 3 are able to incapacitate a large number of SWAT members who are working with the Men of the Machine to retrieve their machine from Todd and Dirk. They later bring Todd back to his apartment where Amanda explains that Todd has become a better man thanks to Dirk. She leaves and continues living happily alongside the Rowdy 3 until the CIA show up to recapture Project Incubus. Following Martin's instructions, Amanda and Vogle run away while Martin, Gripps, and Cross stay to hold of Project Blackwing as long as possible. She later gives Todd a distressed phone call but when he suffers a Pararibulitis hallucination, she is left to fend for herself. Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things Season 2 (The Middle of Everywhere) Amanda and Vogel successfully evaded capture by Project Blackwing and were on the run ever since. After the Spring case Amanda was a fugitive and on the FBI Most Wanted list. Amanda had been having visions, which the two followed in the hopes of finding the other Rowdy 3. Amanda's Most Wanted profile remarks: "A. Brotzman is sister of Todd Brotzman, also a wanted felon. May have a connection to missing person Jacob Vogle."profiles on Most Wanted list in Space Rabbit Amanda had a vision, interpreting it as needing to go south.Space Rabbit ...Fans of Wet Circles Character Amanda has brown wavy hair and brown eyes, and is 5'3" tall. She wears her hair long, and tends to dress in dark clothes. For the second season, Amanda changed her look. She dyed her hair black, shaved in the lower back. She wears a leather jacket with a Mandelbrot set. Pararibulitis and visions Amanda's pararibulitis attacks were greatly lessened in severity by the Rowdy 3 feeding on her during the attack. During the Rowdy' first feeding on her, she experienced a vision, which proved to be clairvoyant. Vision in episode Rogue Wall Enthusiasts: A blue-faced woman. Lightning. A Mandelbrot set. A female voice: "You're not supposed to be here." A voice: "Ladies and gentlemen, Lux Dujour!" A man surrounded by flames, with bloody hands, saying "I'm just doing my job." A disheveled woman, aiming at the viewer. A clockface, running backwards. An array of screens; one screen shows a hammerhead shark; together the screens show a map, their light silhouetting two figures. A man, colorfully superimosed with another man. Dirk Gently, staring, then crying out in pain, clutching his shoulder. Todd removing a face mask. A fruit bat. A clown, standing in a grassy field. After the Spring case, Amanda began to have visions more often. Vision in episode Space Rabbit: ... Behind the scenes *The pilot script describes Todd and Amanda as 13 and 8 years old in a flashback scene. If still canonical, Amanda would be about 5 years younger than Todd, born around ~1988, and around ~28 years old in season 1. Her Most Wanted profile gives her birthdate as October 23, 1993, which is the same year as her actress'. *Amanda has been linked to the Mandelbrot set, in her vision, through her name (A'MAND'a 'BROT'zmanMax Landis on Twitterhttps://twitter.com/uptomyknees/status/845373502915936256), and sartorially. Appearances *Season 1 (BBC America) **Horizons **Lost & Found **Rogue Wall Enthusiasts **Watkin **Very Erectus **Fix Everything **Weaponized Soul *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit Notes * She seems to have a crush on Dirk Gently References Category:Characters (BBC America)